Recording drum devices generally include a rotating clamping drum for the recording medium and a recording unit which is stationary relative to the rotation movement of the clamping drum, which unit consists of one or more recording heads which are displaceable parallel to the axis of one or more recording head fields which extend essentially parallel to the axis of rotation of the clamping drum. The recording of image information is carried out point by point, whereby the whole surface of the recording material mounted on the clamping drum is passed over on the one hand by rotation of the clamping drum and on the other hand by displacement parallel to the clamping drum axis of the recording heads or the recording head fields extending across the width of the clamping drum. Recording drum devices of this type are used, for example, for photographic recording processes by way of, for example, light diode exposure of photosensitive copier material or film, and for electrostatic printing processes, as well as for ink jet printing processes.
In the previously known recording drum devices of this type, the recording medium depending on the technology either paper or photographic copy material adapted to the intended use--is manually or automatically fed from the outside to the clamping drum and appropriately fixed on the mantle surface thereof. The recording medium must thereby always be cut first to the length corresponding to the drum circumference. If the length of the clamped-on recording material section does not correspond with the length of the image to be recorded or the total length of the images to be recorded, measured in circumferential direction of the clamping drum, cuttings and, thus, waste result.